User talk:Regis87/Archive/2017
Welcome! Well met, Regis87, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Golden Cove page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Hashimashadoo (talk) 04:44, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FRW. Thanks for your additions. I hope you stay and develop our knowledge of the Realms further. Some words of advice. First, slow down! We see a lot of new editors come in, get excited, and pump out a flurry of work. However, it takes a lot of effort for the other editors to clean up and point out newbie mistakes, while the new editor gets burned out and leaves after a bit. So take it slow, do a little bit, see how we polish up your articles and additions, then take on board what changes you can for the next round until you're able to operate without the safety net. Please look at how I've revised articles like M'Khiin Grubdoubler, Chogurugga, and Golden Cove. Their revision histories will illustrate this. In particular, use the full infoboxes such and and our citation templates. For that, we recommend using the Source Editor or Rich-Text Editor, not the Visual Editor. The Visual Editor won't show any of the code and makes it very difficult to add templates, especially citations, and it won't give any of our helpful information on some screens. The Source Editor and Rich-Text Editor show you the wiki code, which is easy to learn by looking at it and is simpler than the average forum code. Don't stop at stubs! They're just placeholders for others to develop. Try to tell the full story or description, to make the wiki more useful to gamers and fans. When doing Dragon magazines, you only need to list the Forgotten Realms related articles. Because we're an FR wiki, we focus on the FR lore and relevant core material, and don't cover the other settings, so Dragon magazine 407 doesn't need to mention the Dark Sun or Eberron articles. Finally, if you have any questions or problems, just ask! Any experienced editor will be able and willing to help you. — BadCatMan (talk) 00:39, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Dragon magazine categories Hello! I have seen that you have created lots of Dragon magazine article. Its great to have these here, thanks! I noticed that you manually put in the three usual categories "Dragon magazine issues", "Published in..." and "Magazines". These categories are actually automatically added when you use the Dragon magazine template, so you don't need to include them. Moreover, they are usually sorted differently, so it may be better not to add them manually. Happy scribing! Daranios (talk) 20:46, December 12, 2017 (UTC)